


hoodie

by Anonymous



Category: none pog
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: also 'Addison' is Drista btw
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> also 'Addison' is Drista btw

Clay shuffled through his drawer, looking for his prized green hoodie.

It was very important, as he was going to an arcade for ‘sibling-bonding time’ (as called by Addison) with his siblings.

But it was nowhere to be found. He heard someone walking around behind him, and he sighed, not looking up.

“Who is it?” “It is me, Toms. I just wanted to say goodbye before you left.”

“Thanks, babe, but have you seen-” He turned around, noticing what he's wearing, “-My hoodie.?”

Tommy laughed nervously, “No?”

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Clay smirked, crossing his arms.

“Babe, why would I be wearing your sweater?” Tommy spoke, “I have my own and so I would have no need to be using your sweater.”

“I can see you wearing it, baby.” Clay hummed, “You’re lucky that I love you. And you’re also lucky that I really don’t need it at the moment.”

“Clay,” Tommy started but was cut off by Clay kissing him.

“Keep it for now,” He grinned, “You won’t be so lucky when I actually need it back.” Clay strolled out the door, whistling to himself.

Tommy snorted. “Okay then.”

**Author's Note:**

> you didnt see any typos, nope you didn't.


End file.
